


How Kujo Kiriya got Bakusou Bike

by tokumusume



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakusou Bike, Come Eating, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: Kujo Kiriya needs a Gashat. Dan Kuroto has a Gashat. They meet...





	How Kujo Kiriya got Bakusou Bike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Guava!!!! It's time for me to gift you a fic too!!!! Not your OTP though... but I hope you like it!!!  
> Also, sorry if the second part is not very good... I'll make up for it later ;)

"What do you want?", Dan Kuroto rested his hands in the table and looked straight in the coroner's slanted eyes.

Kujo Kiriya didn't play around. He wanted a Gashat. No, he needed one. He couldn't let that happen again. Never again. The mere thought of people dying from the Game Disease, disappearing into thin air, made him sick.

"You know, Kujo Kiriya, I can't go around handing out Gashats to anyone who asks me for one. You gotta have what I'm looking for..."

"I have money", Kiriya threw a heavy suitcase in the CEO's table. One of his quirky toys fell on the floor.

"I have money too", Kuroto gave him a killer look and picked up the small treasure chest that doubled as a pencil sharpener. Kiriya panicked. 

"How can I get a Gashat? What can I give you in exchange for one?"

Kiriya has just said the magical words. 

"Your body", Kuroto smiled. The coroner blinked in disbelief. "Have sex with me and I will give you a Gashat".

Kiriya was not virgin, of course, but he never had sex for money or anything. Prostitution was a line he didn't want to cross; his integrity was one of his most prized possessions.

"What?", Kuroto scoffed. "Is your pride more important than the lives of thousands of people? Would you let your friends and family die because you don't want to take a dick up in the ass?"

Kiriya fell on the chair hopeless. He wondered if the radiologist also went through this, or the director's son. He wondered what Jungo would think of him...

"I don't have the entire day, Kujo Kiriya. Either you give in to me or say goodbye to your chance of saving the world".

Kiriya looked around, his vision blurred. Kuroto's face was incredibly neutral. The coroner cleared his throat.

"Can we do it in my house?"

"As you wish", Kuroto laughed, satisfied. He found the perfect user to his newest creation.

* * *

Kuroto still wore the dark suit and tight jeans from earlier. He looked around Kiriya's apartment, noting that the entire thing was smaller than his office at the Genm building. Kuroto found the bedroom and made himself at home.

"Do you want a nice foreplay or straight to fucking?"

Kiriya sat on the bed and undressed Kuroto. He would be lying if he said Kuroto didn't turn him on: Kiriya worshipped the CEO's abs and took the already hard cock in his mouth. Kuroto held Kiriya's head in place, massaging the scalp, showing he was doing well. His cock was almost too big for Kiriya's small mouth and he nearly choked with Kuroto's deep thrusts.  
Kuroto rolled the coroner to the side and removed his bright colored shirt and ripped jeans. Kiriya was painfully hard from sucking Kuroto. The CEO smiled, taking pride in making other men hard with his body.

"Can we get to the fun part?", Kuroto wrapped Kiriya's right leg around his waist. In this position he could see Kiriya's twitching hole, the perfectly round balls and the small but thick penis above it.

"Please...” Kiriya begged. "Let's get over with this quickly..."

"Are you sure, Kujo Kiriya?" Kuroto whispered in his ear, hand around Kiriya's heavy cock. "They usually ask me to take longer..."

"I just want my Gash-- Ah!”, Kiriya moaned with a particularly good squeeze.

"Not before I come inside you". Kuroto gave one of his psychotic smiles and produced a bottle of lube from his abandoned clothes. He pushed his coated cock inside Kiriya's tightness, a tear or two escaping the coroner's eyes. The Genm CEO was fond of rough sex; he slammed Kiriya against the bed, the coroner's body shivering with pain from the minimal preparation. Kiriya felt abused and dirty, selling his body to a creepy dude like Dan Kuroto. He wanted to save people, he reminded himself, it was all for a greater good.

"Every time you henshin, when you save a patient, you will remember the time you got fucked by the Genm Corporation CEO", Kuroto whispered between loud moans.

Kuroto released his load inside the coroner and wiped the dripping hole. He pressed two fingers against Kiriya’s tongue.

"Please stop...", Kiriya gagged with Kuroto’s dirty cum.

"I can't stop. You didn't come for me".

Kuroto fingered his own hole with Kiriya's spit and took the man's cock. He was decided to make Kiriya come, despite having just had his own orgasm. Kuroto rode that penis avidly, the coroner whimpering under him, obviously close.

"Bakusou Bike", Kuroto jumped up and down on Kiriya's cock, leaving just the reddish head, then taking it balls-deep again.

"What the fuck?", Kiriya breathed heavily. He stopped holding it back and came inside Kuroto. The taller man came for a second time, splattering cum all over Kiriya's chest. Kuroto left Kiriya completely wasted in the stained sheets and took something out of the pocket of his blazer. Kiriya opened his eyes when Kuroto put the object in his hand.

"Bakusou Bike, your very own Gashat".

Kiriya weighted the game cartridge. Thankfully Kuroto wasn’t bluffing.

"You need the compatibility surgery. It's a very simple one, don’t worry", Kuroto dressed up fast. "Then I can give you your Driver and you're ready to save humanity".

Kuroto bent over Kiriya's naked sweaty body and kissed him.

"You made me come twice so I will prepare your surgery tomorrow, Kujo Kiriya-san".


End file.
